Sick Baby
by Rain'sMistress
Summary: Paige is sick. Emily takes care of her. :) Just some fluffiness.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - Okay so this is a prompt fill for my tumblr. - Paige waking up sick in the middle of the night, Emily comforting her and staying up all night talking about cute things to make her feel better. Idk something cute and fluffy :) - It's not exactly what you asked, but it's close? But I hope you like it anyway.. **

* * *

"Ahh Choo!" My body immediately flew up off of the bed as I sneezed. Emily's body suddenly appeared next to mine as she rushed over from the desk.

She rubbed my back in a soothing motion, "Baby, are you okay?"

"I think I have what's going around." I said with a stuffed up nose.

"I told you that you shouldn't have swam this morning. It was almost 50 degrees outside!" She said in a stern voice.

"Are you really lecturing me right now? I feel like shit, thank you very much."

She stopped the rubbing and leaned in to kiss my forehead, "Okay. I'll defer the lecture. Lay back down. I will be right back." She left my side and I curled up into a ball underneath the blanket.

A few minutes later she reappeared by my side with a glass of warm water and a shot glass full of medicine, "Come on. Sit up and take your medicine. You won't get better if you don't."

I sat up against my own will, my body exploding with pain, "Is that Robitussin?" She nodded. "That stuff tastes like ass. Don't you have any pills here?"

She shook her head, "Stop being a little baby. Just drink it. This is much more effective than pills. Trust me." She held the glass up to my mouth and tilted it so the fluid drained into my mouth. I swallowed the disgustingly bitter syrup and washed it down with a full cup of water.

She eased me back, so that I was lying on the bed once again. She rubbed my back in circular motions as I closed my eyes, trying to fall asleep. "Can you please tell me a bed time story?"

With a slight chuckle she said, "Okay, sure."

"Thank you baby. I love you."

She leaned down to kiss my head before she started, "Once upon a time, there was a beautiful Princess named Emilia. She was born to King Waye and Queen Pamilia of Roseforest."

I laughed lightly through a cough and interrupted her, "Babe, you're such a dork."

With a slap to my back, she scolded, "Do you want me to tell this or not?"

"Sorry. Okay. I'll shut up now."

She cleared her throat, "Okay now where was I? Oh yeah, they lived in a small town of Roseforest. She grew up being loved by her parents and the entire town. One day, when she was old enough to wed, her parents introduced her to Ban, her husband to be. Although he was a nice boy, there wasn't the connection that she wanted. She never understood why. He was fairly handsome, a gentleman, and any other girl in Rosforest would have love to be in her situation."

"Mmhmm." I mumbled as I tried my best to not let sleep take over just yet.

"One day she was swimming in the pond near the edge of Rosforest and she was interrupted by another girl. She said, 'This is my pond. Leave now!'"

"She immediately stopped swimming and looked up furiously and said, 'This is a public pond. I will do as I please.' The other girl just jumped straight into the pond and challenged her to a race. Whoever wins the race would get custody of the pond. Emilia knew that she was the fastest swimmer in Rosforest, so she agreed, and they were off. Back and forth, they swam for what seemed like an eternity. Emilia would win the first race, but then the girl would win the next one. Eventually they were both worn and they both laid by the pond catching their breaths. The girl said that she'll be back the next day for a rematch when they were both rested; Emilia agreed." Emily paused for a moment, most likely to question if I was still awake, so I answered her question,

"What happened next?"

She laid down and wrapped her arms around my body, "Well day after day, they kept coming back to race each other. There was never a definite winner. Emilia started to really enjoy this girls company so she would sometimes let the other girl win, just so that there was never a winner."

"Really? Is it really how it went?" I asked with amusement.

"Yes. Now shut up, or I won't finish." I stayed silent and she continued, "At first when they rested after races they would do it far apart from each other, but on this particular day, they were lying side by side. After their race that day, the other girl introduced her self formally. Her name was Sage. Emilia watched as the sun hit Sage's face, and how it lit up the whole pond. Sage was definitely something special. Before she knew it, Sage's lips were on hers and they shared a magical, earth shattering kiss. Sage finally pulled away, apologized and left in a hurry." At this point I was starting to slip into the dreamland, but I still tried my best to stay awake, wanting to hear the ending.

"Emilia knew that she loved this girl and she couldn't marry Ban. So, she went home and told her parents that she couldn't go through with the wedding. Her parent's asked why but she didn't have the nerve to tell them the truth. How was she to explain that she couldn't be betrothed to Ban, because she fell in love with another girl. They told her that unless she had a real reason, they were not going to call off the wedding. She ran up to her room and cried the rest of the night, trying to find a way out. When she was sure that the whole castle was asleep, she snuck out of her window and headed to the pond."

"She laid there staring at the stars and tried to come up with a plan. She heard a rustle and thought that some night crawler was coming out to eat her, but Sage showed up. Sage asked her why she was crying, so she explained herself. It turned out that Sage was also madly in love with Emilia and couldn't get her off her mind. She laid there with Sage holding her for the rest of the night as they tried to come up with something. It was not only that Sage was a girl, but Sage's was just a mere peasant and her parent's would never approve her being with a mutt." I laughed lightly, but didn't say a word.

"Before dawn broke, she took off and ran home, before her parent's knew that she left. With each passing day it was getting closer and closer to the wedding day and she spent most her days with Ban, planning the wedding. Little did her parent know that every night she was falling asleep in Sage's arms by the pond."

"One day Sage appeared at the King and Queen feet, begging for them to call off the wedding. She explained to them that she was in love with their daughter, and that they shouldn't force her to wed someone she doesn't even love. They were furious by her words and threw her out of the castle, shunning her. Emilia told her parents that she was never coming back and she chased Sage out. They ran to the ponds and planned their getaway. That night, they ran far, far away and found a small village. They made their lives in that small village for some time, and one day Emilia noticed one of her parent's guards searching the town. They quickly left and made their way to the next village, but not too long after, the guard appeared there as well. This went on for months and months until one day they were tired of running."

"Running bad," I mumbled half asleep.

"Yes, babe. Running bad. They went back to the castle to confront the king and queen. Apparently the king and queen wanted to apologize for their wrong doings. The entire time they were running away from nothing. The king and queen realized that they only wanted their daughter's happiness, whether it was with Ban or Sage. They accepted Sage into the family and they lived happily ever after." I smiled as I felt her arms grip me tighter.

I mumbled, "I love you Emilia," as I started to fall into a deep slumber.

The last thing I remember hearing was her whispering into my ear, "I love you, Sage."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Because I was asked and I think we could all use something cute today, I added a chapter 2. It takes place right after, when she wakes up from the little nap she had earlier. I hope you guys enjoy this and it brings a smile to your face. **

**Until next time, Rainsmistress.**

* * *

***COUGH COUGH COUGH***

I slowly opened my eyes and looked over at the clock. It was barely 3:00 A.M. I rolled over and silently watched Emily study for a few moments. Another cough or two was released and she adjusted her eyes towards me. She dropped her pencil back onto the book and walked over to me, taking a seat on the bed. "You still up studying? It's real late." I said weakly.

"Well school is kicking my ass. I need to fight back." She said through a laugh. She felt my forehead with the back of her hand, "A bit warm. I'm gonna go get you another dose of the yucky stuff. I'll be back in a jiff."

A few minutes later she returned with more medicine. I drank the vile syrup without complaint this time and laid back down on the bed. She laid down on her side and placed her hand on my stomach, rubbing in circular motion. I smiled at the woman I loved, "You ever think of our future, Em?"

She was silent for a moment before she replied, "Yeah, of course I do."

I looked deep in her eyes and all I saw was love and care, "What do you see?"

A smile appeared on her face as she started, "I see you asking me to marry you in the most romantic way possible. I see you being extremely corny, but sweet and loving. We'll have this small ceremony in my backyard. Just you, me, the girls, and our parents. I'll wear this beautiful white dress and my dad will walk me down the aisle, with you waiting by the minister in a classic black and white tux. I imagine that we read our own vows to each other expressing how we feel. We kiss and it's the start to our perfect lives."

"Really?" I ask in amazement that she ever thought that far into the future.

"Yeah, and we'll go on our honeymoon in some romantic place like Paris or Rome. Oh, and lots of sex. I see that we have lots of sex during our honeymoon." She added with a chuckle.

"Mmm. That sounds nice. What happens after we get married?" I asked pushing her to continue.

"Well come back to Rosewood and start our lives. We'll get our own little place somewhere not too far from our parent's place, but not too close either. We'll start saving, so we could buy our dream home. You'll be at home doing something artsy – something you love. I'll be teaching kids to swim nearby. I don't have to worry about leaving you at home all day because Paily, our little kitten, will be keeping you company. One day you will sell one of your beautiful pieces for a large sum, either a painting, sculpture, photo, or something of the sort."

I smiled as she continued to rub me. I was edging closer to sleep once again, but managed to mutter, "Painting. A painting of you."

She kissed the side of my head, "Sure. It was a painting of me. So, we take the money and put in a down payment for a house for you, me, and Paily. It's not an extravagant house, but it's warm and cozy. It's the perfect house to start a family. Not long after we settle into the house, we talk about starting that family. Not long after that conversation, I get pregnant and little Lindsey comes into our lives. She's a perfectly healthy little brunette and our little bundle of joy. I take a hiatus from work and stay home with our family."

"That sounds... nice." I tried my best to say in my state of drowsiness.

She smiled and snuggled into me, letting me feel her breaths on my neck. "It is. Lindsey, Paily, and I spend our days watching Mama work. She knows you as Mama and she knows me as Mommy. Soon after Lindsey's first birthday, we decide that Lindsey should have a younger brother or sister to watch after. It's your turn this time."

"My turn?" I asked sleepily.

"Yes, my dear. Your turn." She said chuckling. "A year later, a little boy named-"

"Shea." I interrupted her. "I like name Shea."

She kissed my head again, "Okay honey. A beautiful baby boy named Shea joins our growing family. After Shea is born, you go back to what you do best. You make wonderful art. You draw beautiful portraits of our children; our family. You paint a family portrait of our entire family and we hang it in the living room for everyone to see."

"Love you, Lin, Shea." I mumble.

"Yes. Don't forget about Paily." She added.

"Kitty." I replied happily.

"But yes, you are the most loving mother, and wife anyone could ever ask for. You wake up in the middle of the night for changings and feedings. You take all of us out for walks in the park and everything. We are so spoiled by you." She released a deep breath onto my neck, causing me to giggle from the tickle. I felt her smile into my neck,

"Right before Lindsey starts Preschool, we decide that it would be perfect to have another baby in the house. We've always talked about adoption being an option, so we go down to the adoption agency and fill out the paperwork. The process takes a while but, six months later, we bring home a beautiful little girl named Spencer. She's named after her aunty Spency." At this point I'm nearly asleep. I can still hear every word, but responding is too difficult.

"A few years later, Lindsey comes home from school and begs us for a puppy. I say no, and explain to her the difficulties of owning a dog, but you go behind my back and bring home a little puppy – a baby Pomeranian. The entire family gives me the puppy dog eyes and I cave. Lindsey and you names the dog Spark Plug and we welcome him into our large family." I guess she noticed that I was almost completely asleep, so she kissed my cheek and whispered,

"I love you. Sweet dreams, baby."

"Love you, love babies." I muttered back, before falling asleep once again.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - I thought I was done with Sick Paige, but I guess I was wrong. I was sleeping this morning and woke up at 4:30 A.M. I woke up singing this song, and I instantly thought of Sick Baby. So I typed it down in my phone half unconscious. I woke up later and found it in my notes, so I just typed it down. Hope you this short addition!**

* * *

I turned over and wrapped my arms around Emily, or so I thought. I was met with a pillow instead. I squinted my eyes and found the alarm clock – it was either six o'clock in the morning or the evening. This time of year is really hard to tell. If it was the evening, it meant that I had slept through the entire day, but if it was the morning it meant that I had a full day to sleep – either way it didn't matter much to me. I felt around the bed and finally found my phone. I unlocked it and found a few text messages. I looked at the time before opening them – 6:07 P.M. I opened the messages – it was all from Emily.

12:25 P.M. - Hey P. You up yet? Feeling better?

2:12 P.M. - Guess not.

3:46 P.M. - Still not up? Well when you get up there's soup in the microwave. I miss you.

4:55 P.M. - Wow honey. You can't still be asleep! I'll be home around 6, okay?

6:04 P.M. - I just got out of class. I'm on my way home after I drop by the library. Love you! 3

I smiled to myself as I read each and every text she sent me. I pulled the covers off my body and got out of the bed. I made my way down the hall and found a post-it note on the microwave.

Just press start and enjoy. Feel better, love you! - Em

I followed her instructions and once it was done I placed the bowl on the kitchen table. I started eating the soup and noticed a small cup of medicine on the table with another post-it note attached to it.

Once you are done with the soup, drink this and go straight to bed. I love you.. again. - Em

Moments like these makes me realize how lucky I've been to find someone like her. She makes all my darkest days brighter. She makes my brightest days blinding. There really isn't anyone else like her. I finished the rest of my soup and downed the medicine with a glass of water like I was supposed to. I pulled out my phone – 6:20 P.M. I dragged myself back down the hall and crawled back in bed, wrapping myself in the covers.

I laid there for a little while thinking about how much my girlfriend has been caring for me in the past couple days, when I heard the front door open. My eyes shot open and I turned my head to face to clock – 6:42 P.M.

"Paige are you awake?" I heard her say softly as she placed all of her stuff by the door.

"Sorta." I mumbled. "The meds are sorta kickin' in."

"Okay. I'm gonna go wash up and change and then I'll jump in bed okay? I thought today was never going to end. I missed you." I heard her say while I watched her pull off her many layers of clothes. "God Paige. You're even a perv when you're high off meds!" She snapped me out of my staring contest with her body. I felt my cheeks heat up even more and I pulled the covers over my face. I heard her laugh as she made her may down the hall and into the bathroom.

I must have dozed off for a few minutes because the next thing I knew Emily was getting into the bed. "Getting sleepy, huh?" I nodded my head and grabbed her arm, dragging it across my body. "So I get to be big spoon, tonight?" I nodded my head again. She kissed the top of my head and snuggled into my body.

"Sing me a night night song?"

She chuckled before saying, "What do you want to hear?"

"Nything." I mumbled drowsily. She started singing as she patted my stomach with the hand she had wrapped around my body.

I wanna make you smile whenever you're sad  
Carry you around when your arthritis is bad  
Oh all I wanna do is grow old with you

I'll get your medicine when your tummy aches  
Build you a fire if the furnace breaks  
Oh it could be so nice, growing old with you

I'll miss you  
Kiss you  
Give you my coat when you are cold

Need you  
Feed you  
Even let ya hold the remote control

So let me do the dishes in our kitchen sink  
Put you to bed when you've had too much to drink  
I could be the one who grows old with you  
I wanna grow old with you

I smiled as I listened to her serenading me. She finished and noticed that I was not yet asleep, so she sang it over again, sending me into the dreamland. The last thing I heard before blacking out was, "I love you."

* * *

**The song is Adam Sandler - Grow old with you. It's from the movie The Wedding Singer. It's so cute.**


End file.
